Be Claus I Got High
by daughteralucard
Summary: Rated for drug use. Mirai is visiting for the holidays. 17 year old pot head Mirai mixed with 17 year old Trunks and 16 year old Goten, good times! See what happens when they mess iwth songs on the readio.
1. Chapter 1

You guys asked for it and here it is. Another xmas gift only this one is all music so here it is.

Thankyou I-Love-Trunks1, raven24, omnipotent Porunga, jdepgirl4 (you jonny fan!), and dbz rox for reviewing Pokemon shopping

Dbz is akira toriyama

Be Claus I got high, bob rivers

………(think of the song because I got high wen ya sing this)

Mirai Trunks, Trunks, and Goten sat in the livingroom giggling. Mirai was visiting for the holidays and introduced Trunks and Goten to the only reason he had not killed himself and they were hit like a brick wall. It shocked Mirai at first, it almost ever hit that hard the first time, certainly didn't do it to him.

Trunks turned on the radio and heard a song called Because I got high by Afroman started playing. Mirai turned it off and turned to the other two. "I just though of something! Can we take the singer out of this song?"

"Sure," said Trunks playing with the radio that his mother invented, "you know if mom finds out about this we are all in so much shit." Goten began to laugh uncontrollably.

"YOUR mother? Think of what my mom would say if she found out?"

"Oh, my poor baby, only sixteen and he is already a druggy," mocked Mirai. They all started to laugh insanely.

"Okay I got it,' said Trunks rewinding the song. It started and Mirai started to sing along to words that were not the right ones.

"Hey man just roll me another Christmas blunt," he said after taking a hit. Goten, who had just learned out, did as Mirai told him. "I was gonna trim the tree until I got high." Trunks laughed a bit. "I was gonna buy you a DVD but then I got high. My presents ain't rapped up and I know why."

"Why man," joined in Trunks and Goten.

"Hey, hey, because I got high, because I got high because I got high. Falalalala." Trunsk and Goten began to laugh now holding on to their sides. Goten decided to join in.

"I was gonna hang my lights before I got high, I was suppose to book my grandma's flight but then I got high. She's sleepin at LA X and I know why."

"Why man," said the other two

"Hey, hey, because I got high because I got high, because I got high." It was Trunks's turn now.

"I was gonna send you a card but then I got high, put a lighted reindeer in my yard but I got high, my jack-o-lanterns frozen it's still outside."

"Outside!"

"Hey, hey, because I get high because I get high because I get high." Miria took over again.

"I was gonna clean the flue but then I got high."

I was gonna roll up a fatty to for the fat guy," said Goten.

"I drank his milk and cookies and I know why," said Trunks

"He Flies!"

"hey, hey, Because I was high because I was high because I was high." Now it was Trunks's turn.

"I was gonna go to midnight mass."

"NO."

"While I was high."

"I was gonna sit there and pass some gas while I was high," said Goten.

"Now I'll burn in hell and I know why," they all song, "hey hey because I get high because I get high because I get high."

"I was gonna kiss my grandma's face but I got high," said Mirai, "I was gonna eat her fruit cake to then I got high. It tasted pretty nasty but I don't mind. Because I was high because I was high because I was high." Mirai stood up and took a hair brush to his mouth like a microphone.

"I'm messin with Christmas songs because I'm high, I hope afroman don't take this wrong because he's high."

"I take it back I take it back," backed up Trunks now standing up joining.

"He's getting hold of his attorney and I know why."

"Why man!"

"So he can get high, so he can get high, so he can get high." Now it was Goten's turn to take the 'microphone'.

"Man is he really high," asked Trunks.

"Yea he's high," said Mirai, knowing the symptoms all to well. Goten sang ignoring the other two.

"Fafafalalala Scooby doo da, snoop snoop, doggy doo dah, flippidy birda, doo wah (Trunks started to bark in the background) la da doggy doo doo. So all you kids be real good and make your beds."

"Man, that's fantastic advice for all the children," said Trunks.

"Ha, man we really screwed this up big time," said Goten. Trunks started to giggle a bit and said, "man when grandma hears this I'm out of the will."

"Yea, man, no more sweet potato pie," agreed Mirai.

The bedroom door came open and non other then……Vegeta stood in the door way. The three looked up as the smoke began to clear out and Vegeta lifted an eyebrow and gave Trunks and Mirai that look that said they were in deep shit.

The two exchanged looks with Goten.

"You know, Vegeta, with that mustache you kinda look like Jesus," said Goten.

"Well hten Jesus needs a tic tac," ventured Trunks. The three started to laugh uncontrollably.

…………………………….

How did you guys like? Not as crazy as the other one I know but that's what I got for ya.


	2. the lost chapter!

You asked for it back in december and I have chosen now to post it. It was only going to be one chapter but at first I didn't want to continue it….

OKAY! So I didn't think of it

(fiddles on flute)

Oh Shamus McTearman, I call upon these!....WHERE IS MY LEPRACAUN

Thankyou

Dragonballz and american dad for your brilliance. And thank you robot chicken for being so random a crack head cant keep up.

Special thankyou to

Thecatherpiller: Yea man I was cracking up when I wrote it

I-Love-Trunks1: congrats you just won a date with Trunks!!! Dingdingding!

Omnipotent porunga: haha your name is fun to say

Chapter 2 the unknown chapter.

Vegeta was pissed. That was pretty obvious. Suddenly an evil smirk grew on his face which made the three stoned teens tweak with fear.

………………

"Okay, so you just want us to run around a block," asked Trunks in confusion.

"Yup, just run until I say stop," he said. Mirai looked around the world outside. It was 9 at night and Vegeta had them standing out on the street telling to just run the block until he said stop. Vegeta had a lawn chair out so he didn't have to stand the whole time. The three were very confused but figured what the hell and turned the other direction and started to run.

…………………………………….

It was 5am and the three were growing very tired. The suddenly all stopped in front of Vegeta trying to catch their breath.

"I didn't' say stop," he said, drinking a bottle of water.

"You….HAVE…to….be kidding…me," gasped Mirai.

"You're…Y-your going to…kill us," said Goten.

"Don't be so dramatic," Vegeta said taking another sip of water.

"Why can't you just tell our mothers what we did,' gasped Goten.

"Where is the fun in that."

The three groaned with unhappiness and turned back around.

………………………………….

"Okay," gasped Trunks, "we aren't running….anymore…this is…ridiculous."

"Well with that additude you can run two," he said only half paying attention. The other three sighed in misery. "I suggest you get running I don't want to be out here all morning. Mirai smiled.

"Okay," he said. The other two looked at him like he had just betrayed them. Vegeta looked up. "We…we will run both but will you let us go back in at least before 8?"

"You will go in when I feel like you have runned enough."

"Well," said Trunks now able to breath and catching on, "I refuse to run."

"Well, you will be stuck out here all day then."

"That's okay with me," said MIrai.

"Me to," said Trunks.

"Are you guys crazy," yelled Goten.

"Yea, I guess we are," said Trunks.

"But like he said, we aren't running, we are just going to walk," said MIria.

"No, your not out here for a stroll now get running," snapped Vegeta.

"We will see you when we come walking around the second block,' said Trunks waving leading the group onward.

Vegeta growled in irritation.

……………………………………….

It was about 9am now and they were still walking and laughing. Vegeta, on the other hand, felt like a zombie. He had missed several hours of sleep. How the hell could these kids keep going? Damn, they were evening smoking weed and somehow miraculously had the energy to keep on walking!

Vegeta was growing angry, his plan was back firing. This must be why Trunks and Mirai were more then happy to go that extra block. He cursed himself for not paying any attention.

"So why did you agree to let us walk all day," asked Goten as they turned the corner still out of ear shot.

"Because," said Trunks, "eventually he is going to get tired and he can't just go to bed and leave us out here to wonder freely."

"Why not?"

"Because we could go anywhere," said Mirai, "you know go see some dealers, buy more weed, smoke out a motel room."

"Kinda defeats the purpose of making us run out here,' said Trunks.

"You guys are clever," said Goten. The three laughed.

"Stop," said Vegeta, "just stop. I should have just growned you two and told chichi on you goten. This was a bad idea, just go to bed. Marry Christmas you asswholes!"

He stood up and walked inside. The three stood wondering how Vegeta managed to get the strength just to stand up.

The front door opened shortly after Vegeta closed it. Bulma stood looking at the group sternly.

"Hey," she snapped, "why are you all out here? Where you four sparing in the street on Christmas night?! Vegeta just came inside looking like a zombie who hasn't slept in ages and you three are a hot tired mess. Just go to bed already geez. It is impossible to ask you people to quit your training for two fucking days!"

………………

So there you go. The answer to Vegeta's problems!


End file.
